


Love stronger than the rain falling (And warmer too)

by ScorpionMauve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Rugby, Blood, Brotherly Love, Crying, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Name Calling, Sickness, Swearing, Thunderstorms, Violence, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Jeongin loved rugby, but he loved his little brothers more. He wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice anything for them to be safe and happy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Love stronger than the rain falling (And warmer too)

**Author's Note:**

> Buff Innie is way too good to be ignored.  
> I don't know much about rugby, I did some research so I hope this is fine.  
> Enjoy !

The match had begun under cloudy skies, dark omens for what was to come. Thirty minutes into the first half, the sky broke open as a giant lightning bolt made an appearance. The thunder that followed -and made Jeongin’s stomach churn- was accompanied by heavy rain. The fat droplets hit his shoulders regularly, drenching the players in less time than necessary for him to run up the pitch. And he had been collectively chosen as the fastest of the team.

It didn’t take longer than five minutes before mud covered them entirely, making them barely recognizable. Jeongin could only hope he threw the ball to the right people, because he would be in big trouble if he didn’t.

Being part of the high school’s rugby team was pretty prestigious, making girls and boys swoon over them. Jeongin couldn’t deny that he liked the attention, but it became overbearing at times. When he was crowded in the corridors for the couple of days following a game, he wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Likewise, right now, he didn’t feel powerful at all. His team was currently losing to one of the city’s other high schools’ players. Being in his final year, he wanted to make his last matches worth it, to shine one last time. He didn’t plan to go pro after graduating, unlike a few others on the team. To him, rugby was simply a hobby. A hobby he dedicated a lot of time and energy to, but a hobby nonetheless. 

Furthermore, he wanted to make sure his brothers wouldn’t be picked on, as he would be leaving them behind. If anyone made them feel unsafe in any way, he wouldn’t hesitate to come back and beat people up. The thought of angering the buff scrum-half wasn’t a good one at all. He hoped the simple mention of his name would be enough to make any possible offender back down.

The end of the first half of the game was announced, with a score of 24 to 11 in favour of their opponents. Jeongin trotted to the safety of the bleachers, grabbing a towel to wipe mud off his face. The youngest of his two brothers hurried down the stairs to meet up with him, almond eyes sparkling.

“Hyung, are you okay ? Are you cold ?”

Jeongin was used to being the one fussing over his brothers, but they had picked up the habit from him.

“I’m fine, Channie, I’ve played under worse conditions.”

The boy pouted, eyes roaming over his brother’s form.

“Still…”

The worried look on his face made Jeongin want to hug him tightly and reassure him, but he didn’t want to get him dirty. He offered a small smile instead and ruffled the boy’s hair with a previously cleaned hand. Chan really was too adorable for his heart.

“Don’t worry.”

Chan hummed, unconvinced, before smiling.

“You’re doing great, though !”

Jeongin’s heart tightened at how adorable his brother was.

“I mean, we’re losing, but thanks. As long as you two are watching, I’ll do good.”

His eyes flickered up to Hyunjin, who sat slightly further, tightly wrapped in his jacket. He had been feeling sick for the entire day, insisting on going to watch the game. Jeongin wanted to go up to talk to him, make sure he was feeling alright, but the leader of the team called his name.

“Gotta go, Channie. I’ll be okay. Make sure Jinnie doesn’t get sick.”

Chan nodded enthusiastically.

“Will do. Fighting, Innie-hyung.”

Jeongin smiled once more at the younger boy’s cuteness and ran back to his team, listening to the instructions and advice for the second half. They needed to get the scores back up, and soon, or they would definitely lose.

Once they were back into place, the whistle echoed in the stadium, barely heard over the loudness of the still raging storm. Jeongin received the ball and immediately began running forward, throwing it to number 10 when an opponent barrelled into him. They rolled on the floor for a few meters before he could get the other off and himself on his feet. 

He hurried ahead, wading through the mess of guys in front of him. He caught up and received the ball again, forcing on his legs to literally fly further. The messy ground caused him to brutally slip, face first in the mud. He could feel pain shooting through his nose as he hit it against the ball, but that came with the job. His previous speed, however, was enough to propel him, sliding to the goal-line, effectively earning his team 5 points.

He knew there was no possible way, but he imagined that he could hear Hyunjin and Chan cheering from their seats, as he shot, from the floor, a glance to the general area where they sat. He stood carefully before being engulfed by his teammates’ wet bodies. They were already all dirty from sweat, rain and mud, this wouldn’t change much. With a pat on his muscular ass, they went back into action, rain beating down the expanse of his large back.

Despite being the shortest one of the team, Jeongin had always been as buff as the majority of the others, with thick thighs and calves, a defined chest, broad shoulders and beefy arms. His robust body always appeared as a contrast with his pretty, delicate face, but he only thought it made him more interesting, more intriguing and appealing. Plus his strength allowed him to play rugby as well as carry around his brothers effortlessly, who was he to refuse such a godly gift ?

Jeongin ran forward, ball in his hands again, until he was tackled onto the ground. Mere seconds later, at least five people had piled up on his back while he tried to get the ball out. Breath knocked out of his lungs, a voice in his ear made a shiver run down his back.

“I saw your baby brother is here today. The poor little thing, how hard must it be for a fag to keep it in his pants during a match of rugby.”

Jeongin’s teeth clenched as the ball finally left the pile, making the players stand slowly. The weight of the man was still here though, disgusting words spilling from his lips.

“It’s disgusting, honestly, how desperately he looks at guys.”

The scrum-half pushed the guy off of him, standing face to face. He couldn’t see the guy well, but the smug look on his face made Jeongin want to destroy him.

“Don’t you dare say anything about him, you bastard.”

The number 12 -Jeongin thought the name on his shirt could be Han- smirked, which made his blood boil, before running off to his position. He let out a curse, eyes shooting instinctively towards Chan and Hyunjin.

“Fucking centre bitch.”

Shaking his wet hair out of his eyes, making it stick higher on his forehead, Jeongin refocused on his team. They had a match to win.

The weather didn’t seem to be getting any better, with lightning striking closer and closer. The storm couldn’t be considered Jeongin’s biggest problem right now. That title would have to go to the opposite team’s 12, who he faced again, not more than ten minutes after their first encounter.

“Chan, was it ? Such a sweet boy, I’m sure it’ll be amazing when I break his teeth. He’ll surely suck guys off even bet-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence before Jeongin lunged at him, fist colliding with his jaw. He wasn’t sure if what the crack came from, his knuckles or Han’s mandible, but it definitely felt good. He pushed him down onto the floor and made punches rain on him, harder than the one coming from the clouds.

He didn’t hear the whistle being blown over the sound of the blood ringing in his ears, didn’t hear the people rushing towards them, only noticing when he was taken away. He struggled against the arms that looped around his shoulders, pulling him back.

“Yang, what the fuck ?!”

Jeongin jumped and shook like a wild animal.

“He insulted my brother, I’ll make him choke on his words. Let me at him, let me go !”

He screamed in raging fury as the referee pulled out a yellow card. The leader of the team came in front of him and gave him a slap, bringing him back to the present. 

“Focus, god dammit !”

The stinging in his cheek and frustration in his heart brought tears to his eyes, not noticed due to the rain.

“Yes, captain.”

Defeated, he stopped trying to get out of his teammates’ grip, who consequently let him go. The cocky smirk had not left the centre’s bruising face, making him let out a growl. He’d get back at him for insulting his brother, no one got away with it.

The game started again, under a noticeably tenser atmosphere. Jeongin drew out forces from the fire burning in his stomach, allowing his team to equalize the scores at 28. They had managed to come back up, now they needed to go even further, to fight even harder in order to surpass the other team.

An accidental elbow to the nose made his blood begin to flow again, but he wiped it away with his arm, replacing it with a thick layer of mud. They were all nothing but soaked messes now, shirts and shorts soaked with so much dirt they probably wouldn’t look white ever again.

From his seat, Chan watched the match, leg bouncing anxiously. His older brother had attacked another player, which both surprised and scared him, because Jeongin was usually pretty good at keeping his cool. Hyunjin’s head rested on his shoulder, as he had fallen asleep. He had tried to fight it but he felt too sick and exhausted to succeed.

Eyes trained on Jeongin, Chan bit his lip when he noticed the red trail on his arm. Had he gotten hurt ? He knew it was to be expected in a violent sport such as rugby, but that didn’t mean he had to like seeing his brother come back with dozens of bruises littering his body.

Spreading out and wrapping his scarf around Hyunjin when he noticed him shivering, the youngest of the brothers kept looking at the time. There were 12 minutes left until the end of the game and the two teams were still tied. It seemed like that would change soon though, as one of the players ran towards the goal-line.

Chan looked around the pitch for Jeongin, who he found standing in the middle, unmoving. What was happening ? He wasn’t supposed to be still like that, rather to run up behind the first lines. He got his answer when he saw him run forward and kick another player to the ground, foot pressing on his ankles. His scream for help echoed around the stadium that had fallen idly silent.

The referee blew his whistle, lifting a yellow card again, before pointing to the side of the pitch. Jeongin spat on the player lying on the floor and began walking to the changing room under the public’s eyes. Chan shook Hyunjin awake gently, pulling his confused older brother after him.

The eldest removed his shirt as he walked, using it to wipe down his face and arms. Chan grabbed the towel he had discarded earlier and ran after him in the rain, calling his name. It wasn’t until they caught up to him that he registered his brothers had followed him.

“What are you… You’re gonna get sick under all this rain, you idiots, get inside.”

He pushed them into the changing room and closed the door behind himself. Chan held out the towel as Hyunjin sat back down on a bench, shivering. Noticing that, Jeongin hurried to his locker, bringing out a hoodie and giving it to the youngest.

“Help him get that on, I don’t want him to catch the flu or something. Let me take a shower and we’re gonna head home. Captain will beat my ass if he comes back while I’m still here and Jin needs to get in bed soon.”

Hyunjin whined softly from his spot on the bench.

“’m okay, hyungie, don’t worry ‘bout me.”

Chan shushed him, caressing his wet hair, before doing as he had been instructed. He dried it off gently, patting with another towel. Jeongin went into the showers to wash off the mud and sweat. He stayed there for a long time, but eventually came out, dressed in his usual clothes, gauze stuck into his nostril. He picked up the sleeping boy, handing an umbrella to the other. He turned his head away, not able to bear the heavy look on his red rimmed eyes and injury.

“Sorry, Channie, can you carry this ? I don’t want any of you getting any wetter.”

They made their way to Jeongin’s shitty car, old but it worked enough to bring them home. He didn’t utter a word during the whole trip back to the house, lips pressed together in a thin line as Chan studied his face discreetly. When they arrived, he carried Hyunjin to his bed, pilling a couple blankets on him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I apologize, Channie, but I’m gonna go to my room. I’m not hungry, but make sure to eat and leave a little something for Jinnie, alright ? Goodnight.”

He turned around and dragged himself to his bedroom, ignoring Chan’s heartbreaking call of his name. 

Chan had a hard time swallowing anything that evening, sitting alone at the table while the storm picked up outside. His throat felt tight, scratchy, he almost wanted to vomit everything back out, but he pushed through for his older brother. 

After bringing a plate to Hyunjin’s bedside in case he woke up and making sure he was still warm enough, he passed by Jeongin’s room, from which came muffled sobs. He knocked gently, making the pitiful noises stop.

“Hyung, can I come in ? Please ?”

He waited for at least thirty seconds, but an affirmative answer finally came in the form of a raspy “yes”. He entered to see the room plunged in darkness, the light from the corridor letting him see that Jeongin sat on the floor, curled up in a corner.

“Channie, I’m sorry.”

The young boy froze at the words he hadn’t expected.

“Hyung, no, don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.”

Jeongin groaned, burying his face in his arms.

“I couldn’t protect you, I’m such a bad brother.”

Chan rushed to his side, taking his hand to pull him up. Jeongin did nothing but stand there, rage-filled tears running down his cheeks.

“Protect ?”

Chan asked, confused by the choice of words.

“That scumbag was insulting you for being gay, I couldn’t just stand by and listen to him talk about you like that !”

Jeongin all but roared from deep in his throat.

“You… Did it for me ?”

Chan, stunned by the information, asked quietly.

“And I would, again and again, fuck that asshole !”

Chan pulled him to the bed, making him sit on it, staring at the older’s face. Tears were welling up in Jeongin’s eyes again, threatening to spill over. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

The younger boy raised a hand to wipe them up gently with his sleeve, leaving it on his face.

“I don’t care. But now, the team has lost and they’re all mad at me and that’s my fault.”

Chan huffed, holding Jeongin’s hand softly between his own small ones.

“No, hyung, it’s not you, it’s that guy’s fault. Don’t be mad at yourself, Innie-hyung, please. You’re my big brother, you’re strong and talented and amazing, a bit reckless, sure, but that’s fine. I don’t like it when you’re mad, though, so please calm down.”

He had barely finished talking that booming thunder sent him cowering into the older’s arms, which quickly wrapped around him protectively. He hid his head in Jeongin’s shoulder, chest heaving up and down, fingers gripping him instinctively.

“Sleep in my bed tonight, I think we both need it.”

Chan nodded against his skin.

“Please.”

Jeongin stood up, holding him up and close to his chest with one arm, and walked to the closet, from which he took a sweater. He let Chan down to the floor carefully, giving him the article of clothing.

“Change into that, the night will be cold.”

He made his way to the window and closed the blinds, sliding the curtains shut as well. The only light left came from the still open door to the corridor, which Jeongin went to turn off, replacing it with the one inside his bedroom. Chan laid down under the covers of the king size bed, pressed against the wall. Jeongin installed himself next to him, pulling him to his chest.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Chan said softly.

“What for ?”

His brother asked, sending rumbles from his chest through Chan’s head.

“Protecting me. Getting in trouble for me.”

Jeongin smiled softly.

“Anything for you, Channie.”

They fell asleep slowly, the sounds of the storm drowned out behind the window. During the whole night, none let go of the other. Chan loved the feeling of the strong arms surrounding him, and Jeongin, how much smaller the younger felt in his embrace, protected from any malevolent person and any harm.

At one point, Hyunjin wandered in, sneeze waking the oldest. Jeongin lifted his head slightly to see him, blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cocoon. He motioned him over sleepily, which he did without a protest. He stuck himself to his older brother’s warm naked back, sighing in contentment.

It was no secret to anyone that Yang Jeongin would do anything to protect his brothers, even get kicked out of the rugby team.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that ? Leave kudos or a comment if you want !  
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


End file.
